


Drabbles

by Sinaida



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Sammlung meiner X-Men-Drabbles ohne Pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

Müsste Erik ein einziges Wort wählen um Charles zu beschreiben, wäre es ‚Widerspruch’.

So ernsthaft, wenn er seine Schüler ermahnte verantwortungsvoll mit ihren Kräften umzugehen. Manchmal aber leichtfertig und sorglos mit seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten.

Höflich in Wortwahl und Sprache - und doch drang er in den Geist und die Gedanken anderer ein, ohne um Erlaubnis zu bitten.

Aufrichtig - und doch stahl er Erinnerungen, fälschte Absichten und verschaffte sich Vorteile durch das Belauschen der Geheimnisse Fremder.

Gefährlich. Diese Macht, dieses Potenzial die Welt mit einem einzigen Gedanken aus den Angeln heben zu können - und dennoch der einzige Mann, dem Erik wirklich vertraute.


End file.
